Through web-based or application media services like Twitter and Facebook, a user is exposed to a vast amount of messages from hundreds if not thousands of online sources and friends, culminating in massive amounts of information overload. Individuals and organizations are increasingly unable to filter signal from noise efficiently, or at all, in the growing number of information streams they must interact with on a daily basis. What is needed is a new set of technologies that help to make sense of information and trends in real-time streams of information. Key to this endeavor are new technologies that can measure activity within streams in real-time in order to detect the early signs of emerging trends, and to track them as they subsequently evolve.